The present invention relates broadly to containers or reservoirs in the nature of bottles for containing and permitting operational dispensement therefrom of window washing liquids, and more particularly as applied to vehicles and equipment in the nature of earth working or construction vehicles and the like.
More specifically the invention has as a function or purpose thereof unique constructional and functional characteristics facilitating the mounting and securement of such a bottle in an operationally convenient area to an operator's cab, for the purpose of refilling the same for example, and the placement is desirably in an area or space not otherwise usable or used, space within the operator's cab normally being lacking.
Heretofore in vehicles of the nature involved utilization has not been made of existing, nonused areas or spaces within an operator's cab, for the disposition and mounting of apparatus in the nature of window washer liquid containing bottles or reservoirs, and it is a feature of the present invention to so utilize existing space, and at the same time provide increased availability and convenience factors, as regards its functional operation.
Also as is well known, vehicles of the type involved are frequently used in environments of heavy contaminants concentrations, such as dirt and the like, and penetration of such exterior contaminants into the operator's cab and/or into the window washing fluid are not desirable. Another feature of the present invention involves structure whereby penetration of such contaminants is substantially decreased and/or eliminated.
Another undesirable feature in vehicles of this type is the noise factor resulting from vehicle operation and/or the vehicle engine, which noise penetrates into the operator's cab normally, and increasedly so if openings to the exterior of the cab, and/or to other parts of the vehicle exist. It is accordingly desirable that such noise infiltration be diminished to any extent possible.